


Rile

by kyralians



Series: Renjun, Thighs, and Lucas' Fleeting Sanity [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, implicit sexual content, part 3 ig, umm hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyralians/pseuds/kyralians
Summary: “@renjunhuangs: if at first you don’t succeed, try, try again,”And Lucas is in for a rollercoaster ride.





	Rile

Lucas didn’t understand Renjun in _short_ shorts, other than the younger looked fucking sexy in it and that Lucas was about to lose his mind any second now. (he’s hanging on a thin, thin thread God help him.)

The first time it happened, Lucas blamed (and thanked) the three stooges from two doors over. It was an excruciating experience as he didn’t know what to do and ended up vomiting Sicheng’s horrendous cooking in the morning. It’s an uncharted territory and Lucas resorted on the worst, most painful way to get through it. It worked though, as he managed to pass the night without assaulting Renjun in his sleep.

(No sir, he would never, never do that. Not to anyone, and especially not to Renjun.)

 

The second time it happened, it was almost a hundred degrees outside and it was a rational choice of clothing. Or at least that’s what Lucas rationalized it as. It was scorching hot and their pitiful air conditioner didn’t help. It still bothered him _a lot_ but hey, what can Renjun do anyway? Lucas was thankful enough that Renjun didn’t go through it the Jaemin way (shirtless and only in his boxer, fanning himself in front of the communal fridge. It gave everyone nightmare.)

God. Imagine shirtless Renjun.

Lucas would cry.

 

And then it was laundry day and it’s both a blessing and a nightmare that the only thing Renjun had was the short from the other day, of course he skipped on the thigh highs but those shorts are still doing _things_ to Lucas. Especially with the way Renjun sauntered around their room, biting his pencil and trying to concentrate on his exam material.

Lucas had an exam too, but all thoughts got lost in the presence of Renjun’s thighs.

Amen.

 

“What are you doing?”

He just saw Renjun walking past him in a green uniform Lucas knew too damn well.

“I’m coming with you to soccer practice, Donghyuck convinced me to try it out.”

“and is that–?”

“Donghyuck’s old uniform, yeah, he said I could borrow his for the time being.”

 

Lee Donghyuck, that bastard.

That was _not_ his old uniform, Donghyuck never had soccer short that small. He must’ve altered it for some wicked reason.

“That looks tight, want to use mine instead? I have spares.”

“Nah, your clothes will slide right off my shoulder, Xux. This is fine.”

 

_Get your head out of the gutter, Huang Xuxi._

“Okay.” 

 

Lucas had never been so distracted during practice.

 

“He wanted me to die, doesn’t him?” He remembered whining to Jeno one day. If it was Donghyuck or Sicheng they would instantly agree with whoever’s trying to kill him, but it’s Jeno and Jeno would rub soothing circles on his back.

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about.” He said apologetically. Jeno is sweet like that.

 

Of course Lucas couldn’t talk to Renjun’s best friend about how much Renjun in shorts affected him. At first he thought the universe were just trying to screw him over, but honestly, at this point, Lucas thinks that Renjun just wanted him to die.

**Author's Note:**

> sigh its been awhile huh hello fellas hmu on twt!


End file.
